Una nueva vida a tu lado
by Fangirl-boca-floja-XDD
Summary: Han pasado miles de años, y los titanes ya no existen ahora el mundo vive pacíficamente. Nanaba un ex recluta de la legión reencarna en un joven muchacho de 20 años que tras perder a su novia en el parto que daría a luz a su hijo tiene que iniciar una nueva vida junto a su hijo. Pero que pasaría si ese bebe fuera la reencarnación de quien era el amante de Nanaba hace miles de años.


N/T: Algunos no logren entender, pero es un pequeño fic en donde Nanaba reencarna a un joven padre de 20 años el cual tiene un hijo de pocos meses de nacido. El cual es más ni menos que la reencarnación de Mike Zakarius su ex teniente. Han pasado muchos años y el rubio no recuerda nada a diferencia de Mike.

En ocasiones, la vida hace malas jugadas en la vida y no podemos oponernos a estas simplemente tenemos que seguir viviendo llevando ese pesar en los hombros.

Nanaba un joven de 21 años que perdió a su novia tras el parto de su hijo, tuvo que tomar decisiones que para él y su hijo. Pero, los problemas de tomar estas decisiones a una edad muy joven llegaban uno tras otro. Pero, aun así no se daría por vencido.

Era un día de nieve cuando este llego al departamento que compartía con la madre de su hijo, quien ahora tenía apenas dos días de nacido y no había decidió todavía un nombre para el pequeño. Además todavía tenía que reponerse sobre el fallecimiento de ella la que le había dado un hijo. Que le había dado una gran responsabilidad.

-Bueno, hemos llegado...- Hablo el rubio sin tratar de recibir respuesta, ya que se encontraba solo con el bebé en brazos sabía que no podía recibir respuesta del pequeño pero aun así le era agradable decir eso de nuevo ya que siempre lo decía cuando llegaba al departamento y saludaba a la que había sido su amada.

Prosiguió a ir a la habitación y dejar al infante en una cuna que habían comprado hace tiempo era joven los dos eran jóvenes pero se habían preparado para la llegada del pequeño así que estaría seguro de darle todo lo que pudiera tendría que ponerse a trabajar pronto para pagar la renta del departamento, pero quien lo cuidaría no podía llevarlo consigo. Pero aun así, debía pensar en muchas cosas pero había una muy importante.

-Bien…-

Deposito el pequeño cuerpo del niño entre las sabanas de la cuna, estando al pendiente de que estuviera cómodo y más que estuviera seguro. Estaba seguro más que seguro que estaría hambriento n había comido desde hace unas horas y por lo que sabía los bebes comían bastante.

Estuvo seguro de que el bebé permaneciera ahí seguro, y dormido como había llegado. Se encamino a la cocina y tomo del refrigerador una mamila, la puso dentro de una olla con agua caliente para que se entibiara. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, hasta que volvió a la habitación y tomo una vez más al niño entre sus brazos lo acomodo perfecto entre ellos y empezó alimentarlo.

-Estoy seguro que estabas hambriento.- Dijo con una sonrisa, el menor simplemente tomaba la leche con una suave sonrisa en su rostro y pareciera que trataba de sostenerla por su cuenta ya que posaba los dedos en la botella pero era muy pequeño aun para que pudiera hacerlo. Así que el rubio simplemente la siguió sosteniendo con su mano y se mecía suavemente para empezar a dormirlo.

-Tu madre ya había escogido un nombre para ti, pero ahora ella ya no está aquí…- Hablo en un tono triste.

Habían pensado sobre el nombre que llevaría su hijo, y al fin habían llegado a un acuerdo el nombre de su pequeño sería corto pero significaría mucho.

-Mike…- Fue lo único que dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, antes de poder seguir dirigió su mirada al infante que sonreía de manera alegre parece que le gustaba el nombre la expresión que tenía lo decía todo.

-Vaya, ¿te gusta? Bueno entonces serás, Mike ese nombre me suena mucho…- Hablo para sí mismo una vez más mientras caminaba por la habitación hasta que este se termino lo que había quedado en la botella le golpeó suavemente la espalda para hacer que eructara para su suerte este lo hizo rápido así que ahora tenía que dejarlo dormir admitía que él estaba cansado realmente cansado.

-Es hora de descansar…- Dijo casi adormilado, recostando el pequeño esta vez en la cama que estaba en la habitación el rubio se recostó a un lado había mucho silencio se sentía realmente extraño y más porque no estaba solo tenía a su pequeño a lado que dormía apacible y recién había comido era un niño bastante… especial.

-Duerme bien…- Fue casi un murmuro cuando por fin logró cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido.

Así fue cuando el rubio empezó a despertarse en medio de las noches para calmar el llanto del menor, era bueno que la cuna del infante estaba en la misma habitación en la cual el dormía así podía estar al pendiente de cualquier cosas además era pequeño y era débil tenía que protegerlo a cualquier forma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fue así como el tiempo empezó a pasar al punto en el que el pequeño Mike por fin cumplió los dos años.

-Nanaba, café, quiero un café…- Decía batiendo uno de sus juguetes.

-Mike ya te dije que no pudo darte café porque no me dices papá…- Respondió acercando unos cuantos juguetes al niño. Realmente le era algo extraño que su hijo lo llamara por su nombre y no como "Papá"

-Donde están Gerger, René y Henning?- Pregunto meneando el auto de juguete que tenía en la mano.

-¿Uh?- Parpadeo ante la pregunta y los nombres, no sabía quiénes eran esas personas y como su hijo hablaba así pedía café y le preguntaba sobre personas que nunca había visto tantas cosas extrañas que el pequeño decía y no sabía que tenía que hacer.

Había llegado la noche, así que el rubio llevo al niño hasta la cama una cama que compartían los dos al niño aun le asustaba dormir solo y Nanaba no era muy firme ante el siempre lo mimaba y en ocasiones regañarlo por algo o por que dijera algo extraño le era mucho.

-Tú eres un recluta muy fuerte, y yo soy el teniente Mike Zakarius…- Decía mientras se recostaba a lado de su progenitor.

-De nuevo estas con eso, es solo tu imaginación…- Respondió en un tono cansado mientras colocaba la cabeza sobre la almohada. Estaba realmente cansado, el día había sido bastante agotador además de que mañana tenía que entrar temprano a su turno, ser editor en una revista no era un trabajo fácil y más si tenía la responsabilidad de llevar a su hijo a la guardería. Tenía miedo de que no se llevara bien con los demás niños.

-Pero...- No dijo nada más cuando fue interrumpido por su padre.

-Ya basta, tienes que dormir ¿de acuerdo?- Cogió una manta y cubrió al pequeño y a él con ella. Estaba bastante preocupado de escuchar todo eso, tal vez tenía que llevarlo algún psicólogo pero no quería que se sintiera diferente o algo por el estilo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora el pequeño ya había aprendido a caminar, claro su padre le había ayudado. El tiempo pasaba muy rápido, realmente rápido. Y este empezaba a tomar un parecido a su madre pero tenía los ojos color verde olivo y un cabello lacio y largo tenía que llevarlo a cortarle el cabello de vez en cuando por miedo a que no viera bien y se lastimara.

Mike llego a los 6 años y Nanaba a los 26, había conseguido un buen trabajo vivían bien sin problemas, una amiga del rubio cuidaba a Mike cuando este tenía que pasar noches en la oficina pero de ahí en más siempre estaba al pendiente de su hijo.

-Nanaba ¿tienes trabajo? Nanaba…- Llamo al rubio mientras le movía el hombro.

-Sí, lo tengo…- respondió posando su mirada en la pantalla de la computadora no debía haber ningún error en la nueva edición así que tenía que revisarla perfectamente.

-¿No me recuerdas aun verdad?- Se abrazo del hombro de su padre y se acurruco cerca de él.

-Mike, sigues con eso… No quiero que se lo digas a tus amigos ¿de acuerdo?- Hablo en un tono seco.

-No necesito más amigos, mis únicos amigos son Erwin y Line…- Respondió suavemente.

Acaso eran amigos imaginarios, nunca había oído los nombres de esos niños en la escuela a la que su hijo asistía así que podrían ser eso.

-Y tengo a Nanaba…- Fue lo último que dijo con una sonrisa.

El rubio trago saliva y empujo al niño suavemente, bajando la mirada.

-Mike, estas en segundo grado debes aprender muchas cosas y todo lo que dices es raro… Tú y yo no somos pareja, ni soy tu soldado ni tú mi teniente. ¿Lo entiendes?-

Suspiro pesadamente, realmente debía hablar claramente con su hijo ya era mayor además todo lo que decía era realmente extraño le preocupaba mucho.

-Lo siento, papá…- Se inclino levemente en modo de disculpa ante el mayor de ojos claros.

-No lo diré una vez más, tengo que regresar a la oficina Christa vendrá a cuidarte por unas horas. No te duermas tarde mañana tienes que ir a la escuela…- Hablo con autoridad mientras se levantaba y dirigía a recoger sus cosas para seguir con su trabajo era muy difícil trabajar ahí con todas esas preocupaciones.

No obtuvo respuesta del menor, cuando salió de la habitación.

Nanaba ya no me recuerda, no recuerda nada sobre los demás ni sobre la legión. No recuerda nada, ni nuestra relación.

-Nos vemos, hijo…- Fue lo único que dijo saliendo del departamento se encontró con la una amiga de este que cuidaría de su hijo por unas horas no sería mucho solo en lo que terminaba su trabajo pendiente.

Han pasado miles de años esperando volvernos a encontrar, y ahora lo hacemos pero tú no recuerdas nada. Ahora somos padre e hijo no podemos hacer nada no es mi imaginación.

No puedo estar contigo…

No puedo decirte todo lo que se…

No puedo amarte de la misma manera que siempre…

Lo siento…


End file.
